Feelings and Bets
by Religion0
Summary: I know it's late! I asked freaky if I could still make a GrandKid one-shot... which I could! You rock, freaky! It's mainly Krala, though there's a good amount whatever else your heart desire. Rated for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**Thanks to freakyanimegal456 for letting me do this. I came in a little late for the time when she actually told us to do this, but I still want to. I'm not too sure when this is actually foregoing (big word!) but either along the non-existent end or sometime else.**

**It's either owned by freaky or Namco, but not by me. None of it is!**

Chala sat with a history book in a chair in her room.

Well, it wasn't precisely a history book, more like Yuan's diary. A smirk had developed a long time ago, when she'd read about how Yuan had blinded himself for a month and had walked into five walls, two people, and three houses he should have stayed out off… counting in hundreds, of course.

How come there were three hundred houses he should have stayed out off? Because you stay out off other peoples' homes.

"How did he manage to walk into a fortress when he was blinded?" she muttered, smirk replaced by a frown.

"By pure coincidence." somebody interrupted her musings.

She was on her feet and facing the direction the voice had come from. No one was there.

She felt a slight weight on her shoulder, but she didn't react. A slice of cheese was held in front of her face.

Now, Chala isn't one to simply react without thinking, though she thinks rather swiftly, so she had a bit of a dilemma. First, she wanted to take the cheese rather badly. Secondly, there was obviously a person right behind her, who might prove a threat; so her instincts told her to get rid of the threat and attack, or at least face, the person.

But since she couldn't decide what to do, she just stood stock-still, which, as you might know, was highly unlike her.

"Funny, I had expected you to jump at the cheese the moment I pulled it forth." the strange voice almost laughed in her ear.

This triggered whatever had held her still so she could move again.

The first thing she did, of course, was take the cheese, jump forward and turn upon landing.

Munching the cheese, she stared at a highly amused Kral.

"What's with the smug look? I thought Nagithians couldn't feel." she snarled.

Kral's smirk diminished a slight bit, but then widened again. "That seems to depend entirely on the Nagith." he paused to let his words sink in.

Chala was now back to normal, standing straight and staring with cold eyes at her unwanted visitor… even though she wanted badly to do some research.

"The longer we are out of the Nagith, the more Maxian-like we get!" he sounded almost excited. "Though up till now, it seems we need a boost to get started. Something that would make Maxian go all over with emotion."

Chala tilted her head, frowning slightly. _"Very nice theory, and extremely interesting, but what that's got to do with me?"_ she thought. Then it struck her what it might have to do with her. _"I started it?"_

"Hello? Anybody home?" Kral asked, not daring to wave a hand in front of her face just yet.

Chala blinked back to awareness. "Yes." she snorted. "Somebody is home, as you can see."

Kral blushed a bright azure blue, looking slightly downward.

"What has all of this got to do with me, anyway?" Chala asked, shaking her head slightly.

"Nothing… and everything." Kral had, tiny movement by imperceptible movement, neared three out of seven steps.

"CRICKET!"

They both turned sloooooowly sending death glares sharp enough to make holes in a three foot iron-wall.

"Cricket cri cricket…" (I am so dead…)

"Right you are." Kral snarled, more like his usual self again.

"Death to Fred!" Chala hissed.

"_CRICKET!"_ (I'm outta here!) And with these brave words, Fred disappeared.

"That cricket just has to spoil everything." Chala growled, massaging her temples.

Kral didn't look too thrilled either, but he suddenly turned, finished the last four steps till he stood right in front of Chala.

Then he grabbed her chin lightly and pressed his… we interrupt so we won't play Fred. (Those who want to read this part can after my authoress' notes at the end.)

"Bad boy!" Cheresea shouted at Noishe.

The protozoan simply licked her as an answer.

"Stupid mutt." the girl growled.

Now we can return to our lovebirds.

Chala looked dazed at the slightly higher (don't know whether that's a fact or not.) Nagithian. "You just… kissed me?" she asked, more than half incuriously.

"Seems so." he smirked, looking incredibly smug. "Here." he gave her a quick peck, sneaked something into her hand, ran out through a door, leading to a railing, which he with ease jumped over.

Chala followed in his trail after naught but a few seconds. She couldn't see him.

She looked at what he'd given her and her face lit up instantly. CHEESE! It was eaten within seconds.

Well, most of it anyway. She saved some.

Meanwhile, in Meltokio…

Trethe and Cheresea had an argument, what about is unknown… and will forever be. (Cue thunder and evil laughter.)

Somehow they've ended up alone in the Wilder mansion, so no one came to split them apart.

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Prove it!"

"With pleasure!" then they kissed.

We'll probably never know who started the argument, what it was about, or who shouted what. But, we'll always remember what happened afterwards.

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!" all the citizens of Meltokio probably remembered that shout.

The teens broke apart, blushing a furious crimson.

"Dad…" Cheresea started, but was cut short when Sheena entered.

"What's going on?" she hissed.

"Your son was making out with my daughter." Lloyd answered, also hissing.

"How come you all blame me? She dared me!" Trethe said.

"It's true." Cheresea muttered, blushing an even darker shade of red.

Everyone, excluding Trethe who had wandered of to dream world, stared open-mouthed at the Soul-saru.

A few years later both marry couples married, because I couldn't think of a better ending.

**And that concludes it for now.**

**Now, here comes the scene I cut out, that you can read on choice.**

… And pressed his lips to hers.

At first, she was so shocked he could feel it through her lips. Shocked enough to let her mouth drop open in a dumbfounded gape.

He, of course, had every intention of making _this _kiss far more intimate than the first, making the gaping mouth come in handy for him.

At first she seemed to pull away, but then changed her mind and returned the kiss a bit hesitantly.

This was more than enough for his mind, but he found his body disagreeing by putting his arms fondly around her slender waist.

A shiver sneaked its way up and down his back as her arms slowly slid around his neck.

"_If the first kiss had been like this, and not accidental, I would have been feeling like I was before after running a few steps away from her."_ he realized, just as his body had to say stop… stupid need for air. Always found the bad time to make its presence known.

As they broke apart, she stared dazed up into his grey eyes and he into her mesmerizing teal (what colour is that?) pools.

**And this should really finish it. Thank you, freaky, for letting me write this. It's kinda sappy, but I like it nonetheless. **

**I don't mind a bit of ooc'ness, but if you find any grammar mistakes, you're more than welcome to make me aware of them. And if any of you poor souls who read this, haven't read 'Grandkid' do it. It's one of the best stories out there, even my brother had to agree on that.**

**Now, press the pretty button that says 'Go' and send me a review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Freaky, I'm sorry. I had this idea originally, so I just had to type it and hope you wouldn't mind… I actually borrow a lot from you…**

Lerek, Malk, and Quet sat eating breakfast when Lerek's eyes suddenly glazed over, and he rose.

"Where're ya goin', Ler'k?" Malk asked. (Me: Sorry if her way of talking is completely off, but I have to write as correctly as possible.)

Lerek didn't answer, he just walked to the corner, picked up a flamethrower, and walked away.

"Huh?" the "teens" blinked their confusion.

Lerek had suddenly lost all control of his body, and now sat in his mind, facing a very confused Forcystus.

"What's going on, Lerek?" the Desian asked.

"I don't know, suddenly I was told that people wanted Abigal dead… and now I'm here." the clone answered.

"Don't we all? If I was allowed, I'd kill her with a dull knife and that flamethrower."

The body suddenly stopped moving, and Forcystus was in charge.

"Cool, I can kill that elven slut now!" he cries, then ran in the general direction of Heimdall.

I think we all know what happened, so let's look at something…

(Readers: NO! We want to see what happens to Abigal!)

Okay, let's torture Abigal.

Forcystus opened the door carefully, hiding the flamethrower behind his back.

"What are you doing here, clone?" Abigal snarled.

Forcystus grinned evilly before pulling out the flamethrower. "I'm here to roast a pig!" he grinned.

"What pig? We don't have any pigs in here!" cried.

Forcystus anime fell. "Are you really that stupid or have someone actually fallen mutually in love with you?"

"Uh… neither. What's the hint I didn't grasp?" the elf stared stupidly at him.

Forcystus sighed and lifted the flamethrower. "You're the pig."

The elves quietly watched as their elder fled screaming out off town.

"As I said…" one quickly resumed conversation, they didn't care much for her anyway.

"AHHHHH! My hair's on fire!" the sluttish-elf cried… then she was slaughtered by a dull knife. (YES!)

Sadly, she was resurrected three hours later.

Lerek's body had made it back to the breakfast table. The clone was in control once again.

And since his consciousness had taken a nap during the whole event, he fell face-first into his now cold meal.

"Ler'k, what happened?" Malk asked, dead confused.

"Forcystus killed Abigal… I think…" the male clone answered.

The table went silent.

**I beg your pardon, oh all mighty Freaky, if this in any way offended you. I just had to make this. … I've actually planed to continue this as far as I can, with every second as a romance. Now, everyone, review till you run out of things to write.**


	3. Chapter 3

****

More romance… seems to be Krala again.

Freaky own everything… except me, though her stories will always have a special place in my heart.

Kral's pov.

I was sprawled in a couch, thinking about how oddly the room's furniture was placed.

There was the couch I was sprawled in, the chair by the fireplace occupied by Quet, and at the slightly tilted writing desk with a seat made especially for paperwork, sat Chala.

The angelic half-elf Mind-saru sat frowning at the paper in front of her.

We were each trying to find out who Nagas' ideal host was, though luck hadn't shown its pretty little head yet.

Some people might have a hard time seeing what good we were doing, though we're doing something.

Chala was trying different reasons for different people to be the ideal host, now checking on males too. Quet was checking up on every bit of knowledge he could get about the Nagith. And I, well, I was the most inactive of us. I was trying to see if anyone had any anti-mana.

Strange concept? Let's see, how to put it easier? Well, when Maxians had mana, Nagithians had anti-mana, which the ideal host had to posses, at least, a tiny amount of; all Nagithians could feel anti-mana.

Trusting my senses to alert me whenever anything occurred, I allowed my mind to wander.

I suddenly felt that a part of my mind was daydreaming, but when I tried to find out what about, it played ever so innocent.

I pried in it, finding a reluctant given picture of Chala. I sent a confused look in the bluehead's direction. A slight hint of blue appeared on my cheeks, though it was too vague to be seen.

Her head was tilted slightly, so as to cast less shadow on the paper; the slight frown still creasing her brow.

She mumbled something that didn't seem to make any sense, then went over her calculations again. The frown slowly became worried.

Well, not much I could do about it, so I allowed my mind to wander off again.

It was odd, when that clone-obsessed angel had entered; he had sent me a threatening glare, almost as though I was trying to steal his girl.

__

Of course you aren't.

A part of me said.

_You're trying to steal your own girl!_

If anyone had said that to me in reality, I would have spluttered and fallen out off the couch. What girl? I-I don't want any girl!

__

Sure…

the voice drawled. I could almost feel it raise an eyebrow at me.

(Me: From here on, Kral's thoughts will have _"_'s while his inner voice will be in only italics.)

__

"Who are you anyway?"

I asked the annoying voice.__

Your emotions, ducky. Now, look at the pretty half-elf and find out what's wrong… or enjoy the sight.

"Enjoy the sight? What the hell? You chose to try and set me up with bitch?!"

No. I succeed in setting you up with a pretty half-elf.

****

Third person.

His retort was cut off when the sound of a child's crying cut through the air.

Chala looked up. No way was she going to admit it, but her younger sibling had actually won a very special place in her heart.

Kral suddenly stiffened, and slowly looked in the direction of the sound. "Not good." he mumbled.

The half-elf snapped to attention. "What's not good?" she snapped, turning her full attention to the Nagithian boy.

"The kid's got enough anti-mana to be the ideal host. Though it's odd that someone just born could be…" he was cut short when Chala grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him out of the room, her expression anything but pleased.

Quet looked annoyed after the, in his eyes, lucky Nagithian and Chala.

He found it distinctly odd that he found anything connected to Lord Yuan (damned habit!) attractive in the least. But, here he was, with one hell of a crush on the former seraph's daughter.

What he also found odd, was that Chala had looked at her paper and muttered a curse before taking off with the Nagithian.

He frowned and went to see the paper. What he saw made him understand Chala's reaction. Even her calculations said that the toddler was the ideal host. He couldn't find any mistakes on the document either.

No wonder she had been in such a bad mood. Hell, two different sources, both rather trustworthy, had just told her that her baby sibling was the ideal host to the spirit of negate. The paper was suddenly snapped out of his hands.

He looked up and into the grey-blue eyes of Chala Virginia Sage.

"Chala?" he asked, feeling just slightly stupid.

She narrowed her eyes, but only turned and left the room without uttering a single word.

"I… I think I love you…" Quet whispered.

But, alas, only the door, the roaring fire, and the dripping rain heard his confession to a heart already lost.

****

I'm ending it _here?_ How cruel am I? (Cries and bashes head into wall for ten minutes.)

Ow… Review… this is actually one of the chapters I like, so it's pretty important that you tell me if I've simply grown to like writing this stuff, or if it's actually good. I find it likely.

Oh, a question I need answered. What is teal? Is it some sort of grey, blue, green, or even brown? I checked in a dictionary, and it came up with some duck-type.

Oh, and, Freaky, you promised to draw some Krala pictures. Just thought I ought to remind you


	4. Chapter 4

**Just for Helsayx, there'll be three chapters with different sorts of romance after this. **

**If freakyanimegal456 doesn't own, then Namco does. Only if it is not owned by either, I have a right to claim it… sad as it is.**

I am… so dead.

Hi, my name is Kral Rasu, and I stole a pancake. No, honestly. I did.

I know it sounds odd to all of you people who know just a little bit about me… but pancakes are so delicious! Wait, I'm not supposed to be able to taste them. Maybe this world is affecting us after all.

Actually, my problem is who I have to hide from. It's my… sister!

"KRAL! Come here this instant!" she screams.

Oh no! I jump yelling out the window… why did I do that?

I land and roll… into a wall.

"Ow…" I sit up, moaning and clutching my head. I suddenly see a butterfly.

I jump to my feet. "Come, my butterfly minions! Take me away from this danger that is my sister!"

The butterfly looks oddly at me, then a whole bunch of them comes and flies away with me.

While we're flying, I see that dreaded scene of doom. The one in which I give that crazy half-elf a slice of cheese. Wow, she's fast when it comes to cheese.

Then… I woke up.

"What a nightmare." I grumbled rubbing my eyes.

Majdat looked questioningly at me.

"I had stolen a pancake from you, and then some butterflies kidnapped me."

Majdat looked at me like I was crazy… and I could understand that.

"Wonder why I…" I was cut short in my mutterings when the door broke open.

__

"GIVE ME MY TOMATO KETCHUP!"

a furious voice roared.

I looked surprised at the door, only to find a stranger in it.

"Who are you?" I ask.

He looks at me, then blushes. "Sorry! Wrong number!" he then storms out.

"I think I'm going back to sleep." then I turned around and went to sleep.

**I know. It's terrible.**

**I had like four different ideas for this chapter, and most of them were great, but this was the only one I could really write. ****So, review and tell me whether I've completely lost my touch and should simply stop, or if I should continue. Please?**


	5. Chapter 5

**You'll see. I own nada.**

Chala walked through the forest.

She hadn't run away, she had simply taken a walk… and had found herself unable to stop.

She was walking up a hill, thinking only two things. _"Get to the top."_ and _"Like it matters."_

_"Get to the top… like it matters… get to the top… like it matters… get to the top… like itmatters…"_

When she reached the top, she only thought one of those two. (Me: No, you idiots! _Like it _

_matters_ not _Get to the top!_)

She was so deep into this hurt thought that she walked straight into the only other person in the

entire forest.

She stumbled back a few steps and stared confused, then snarling, at the person that stood

before her.

"What do you want?" she growls.

"You walk into me and then demands to know what I want?" he said, a hint of true amusement in

his voice.

"What are you laughing at?" she hissed, her eyes narrowing.

… Wait a second! Laughing? True amusement? He couldn't even feel instinctive feelings! This was

the Nagithian Kral, not some regular… she stopped herself at that thought. It didn't matter!

"Laughing?" he asks, his voice back to neutral. "I don't laugh."

Chala blinked. Odd, didn't his eyes have just a touch of brown before? When there was actual

feelings in his voice?

"Hello? Earth to half-elf." Kral waved a hand in front of Chala's face.

Her face changed into a snarl. "Don't do that."

"Why? Does it annoy you?" he said with a smirk.

That touch of amusement and brown again! It was so aggravating! Right now everything was!

How could her parents simply do something like that?

"Yes, and I do have a name." she growled. She wanted to hit him. To simply put something into

pain by either destroying something or…

"You never bothered to inform me." that damn smirk once still played on his features. That

thrice damned smug smirk.

That did it. She didn't exactly know how or why, but she was just so damned annoyed! She tried

to hit him.

He grabbed her hand deftly and somehow pulled her in for a hug, making small soothing noises.

Chala was, at first, too shocked to actually notice this. She hadn't been hugged in years.

She had last been hugged by her uncle when she was eleven, a bit longer ago by Presea, her

father had same distance as Genis, and her mother had a slightly smaller distance, though it was

only briefly.

Now, she was being hugged by someone who didn't know her name. His efforts to comfort her

was as enough of a shock to make her break down and cry into his chest while clinging to him.

"That's right, just let go off all the frustration." he murmured.

How he knew that frustration more often than not is sad loneliness, no one will ever know.

He let a hand run smoothly through her hair, still murmuring soothing sound. Though his mind was in overdrive. _"Damn…"_

was the only thought he really had control over.

A sharp intake of breath was all it took to alarm the frustrated warmth in his arms. She looked

surprised up at him, then blushed and pulled away.

Or, she tried. Kral kept a grip on her arm.

He, first of all, didn't want to let go… secondly, she looked different. Her skin had taken on a

different shade, her eyes seemed glazed, the colour seemed to have drained out off her clothing

and hair. But that aside, she was her regular attractive self.

Oh Nagas… he hadn't just thought attractive, right? Yes he had, and about a Maxian too.

"Why do you insist on keeping a hold on my arm?" Chala asked, sounding still slightly annoyed.

"I don't know." Kral murmured, still not letting go.

Something must have snapped right then, because he suddenly felt his lips pressed to hers._"Damn, that wasn't the plan!"_

he griped, then couldn't really think for the buzzing of a far to fast beating heart.

When they finally parted, Chala was too flabbergasted to do anything and Kral was too dizzy to

flee like his head told him to.

"What just happened?" Chala said, sounding very much out of it.

"I… just kissed you?" Kral suggested dazed. _"Can we do it again?"_ his mind asked.

Chala looked up at him. "I know that. But… why?"

"Sorry!" Kral squeaked, then ran off.

Chala pressed her fingers to her lips. Where had her anger and frustration gone? Could it really

be dismissed that easily? _"Easily?" _a part of her mind laughed. _"It was pretty hard for him, you know. He just suddenly started feeling _

_to know that _wanted_ to do that… besides, it was a first. Those always drown out everything."_

_"Why did you run?!" _a part of Kral's mind screamed at him.

_"You wanted this, you fool!" _Kral retorted.

_"But I'm too busy running from her! __She will probably kill me the next time we meet, anyway."_

_"You fool."_ his mind was content to whisper.

Chala tilted her head. She felt… odd. Light and giggly_."Oh no, if you giggle, I swear I'm going to cast indignation on you."_

and yet, a giggle escaped. _"Damn!"_

"Chala, why does your hair stick straight upward?"

That, did not deserve an answer.

**So, what did you think? I probably won't be updating any time soon, seeing as I'm going**

**to stay with my Dad, who has no internet… well, his computer has, but it's a hell working**

**with a different writing system. Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

****

Give me chocolate!

Sorry, couldn't help it. I just had to say it.

If Freaky owns it, I don't, if Namco owns it, I don't, if neither owns it, there's a pretty good chance I do.

Sari filled a couch.

It's true, she did. She was lying on her side, with her face facing the room. (That's the worst joke ever.) her head rested on one arm, while the other arm's hand was buried in her hair.

She yawned, rather cat-like, and tilted her head just slightly.

Sari took note of what the different people were doing in the room.

Chala was reading, Quet was talking with Lerek and Malk, her father was trying to have a conversation with Seles, Zelos tried to pry the former Cruxis leader and his sister apart, Sheena tried to stop her husband, Lloyd was sitting wrong side up in a chair, Colette was laughing at her spouse's silly faces of headache (you get a headache if you sit like that… but it's still fun!), Yuan tried not to be too embarrassed at having to play with his toddler, Raine tried to embarrass her spouse, Kratos was leaning against the wall, Regal had left for some business, Presea was reading something with Genis, the Nagithian girl, Majdat, had curled up in a chair and was now sleeping, Kral was following Kratos example (she had forgotten why they were there), and Cheresea… hey, where was Cheresea? Now that Sari thought about it, she couldn't find Trethe either.

She sat up and looked around until she felt somebody sit down beside her.

Sari turned to see who it was: Jeremy.

He smiled. "They just went for a walk, they needed some time. You know how _well_ Kratos and Lloyd took the question."

Sari chuckled. "Yes. Didn't Kratos swear to make the poor boy's life a hell?"

"Poor boy?" they laughed a bit at this.

Jeremy smiled and ruffled up her hair. "See you around the pond."

"'Around the pond?'" Sari repeated incredulously. "And please don't go."

And so the two dears sat there, talking about stuff that would have made no sense to anyone else… except if they were Fred the Cricket.

But he was on vacation in the Bahamas, so he couldn't come… he has a nice tint by now…

"Kids, bed time!" Raine said, looking out at the room.

"Already?" Majdat pouted, having awoken… at some point.

"You were the one sleeping. And now you're the one yawning." Raine pointed out gently.

After a bit of grumbling and mumbling, the kids finally went to bed.

Sari grabbed Jeremy's arm, making sure they where in the back.

She rose to her tiptoes, pressing her lips gently to his.

She pulled back, blushing slightly, turned, and walked off to bed.

For a moment he stared disbelieving at her back, a goofy smile then settled quite comfortably on his lips.

That smile lasted until the middle of the night… then he had a nightmare.

Lots of monsters which he fought with a frying pan and a trumpet… Johnson the Cricket (Fred's cousin) laughed his hind side off and had to chase it, which resulted in the monsters dying of laughter… maybe 'nightmare' is an exaggeration…

The next morning Jeremy spent three seconds figuring his dream out, then remembered last night, and that goofy smile returned with a vengeance and its cousin… plus a few family pictures.

****

O.O That was so odd… review


	7. Chapter 7

****

About time for some of this pairing. I don't own this or a rotten fish, or maybe I do own this, but I don't own a rotten fish!

Cheresea woke up in the darkest part of the night with a gasp and a tear sneaking its way down her cheek.

What a horrible nightmare. _She_ had done some terrible stuff and… something with furbies that had surrounded her, half of them her army. And there was also something with shoes swallowing chairs, thought it was mainly a terrible, horrible nightmare.

"Cheresea? You okay?" a drowsy Trethe asked.

"Yeah, just… a nightmare." she gulped, shaking like a leaf.

"You sure you're all right?" Trethe sat up, looking sharply at her. "You don't sound like it… or look like it." he went over to sit by her. "You're shaking. What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just… a nightmare." Cheresea closed her eyes, trying to get it out off her mind. But her attempts proved futile, instead they just shoved the most terrifying scenes over again.

She squealed and hid her face in his chest. That was… SCARING!

"Shh…" Trethe whispered soothingly. "Shh… it's okay. Shh…" he smoothed her hair. "It's over now, it can't have been that terrible."

"Furbies… chair eating shoes…" (Trethe had to stop himself from laughing.) "And… I did some horrible stuff." she shuddered.

"Hey, it's okay. You wouldn't do that in reality, right? You're one of the good guys!" he lifted her head just slightly so he could lock eyes with her.

Cheresea looked away. "I…"

"A nightmare doesn't make you bad, no matter what happened in it. Don't make me use your dad's very cheesy line." he threatened jokingly.

"Anything but a cheesy line!"

"Sad as it is, the line holds true. Even if you sprouted wing, got a halo, or even horns or a tail, you're you."

"Cheesy…" (Me: Just for the record, I did consider having Chala appear and ask where the cheese was.)

Trethe chuckled. "Better now?" an affirmative nod. "Good." he then, without thinking about it, pressed his lips gently to her brow.

As he rose to walk over to his bedding, he suddenly stopped. "Did I just…?"

"Yes, you just did."

"I'm dead!" he gulped.

"I'm not going to kill you." Cheresea said confused.

"Maybe not, but your dad and grandfather is." he groaned.

"Not if they don't know." Cheresea blushed profusely.

Trethe turned around slowly, looking at the beat-red Cheresea. He laughed, turning red himself.

"You're so cute."

But, alas, before they could progress any further in their coupling, somebody shouted that they should quiet down, dammit!

Then, me knowing full well that Cherthe fans would kill me if I ended it here, _Trethe_ fell. The two teens ended in the same position that had started all the Krala fics, except Trethe was on top.

Both kids faces grew scarlet, but instead of scrambling away from each other, they started responding to their much embarrassing position. Now, if you had your head in the gutter, get it out and wash your hair. They just kissed, nothing else.

Normally, this is where Lloyd or somebody else would have burst into the room, but I'm spoiling all you Cherthe fans, so that won't happen.

Instead, when they pulled away from each other, they gasped, both _very_ surprised.

"Did that just happen or am I dreaming?" Trethe asked astounded.

"You're… not…" Cheresea stated, then smirked slyly and pulled the boy down for another kiss.

Trethe was, at first, too flabbergasted to do anything. Then he noticed what was going on.

"I thought I was going to do that." he mumbled wryly.

"Maybe." Cheresea shrugged, then placed her palms on Trethe's chest. "Get off!" and pushed.

Cheresea looked at the dazed boy on the floor. "Thank you for helping me through the nightmare, but we have to go to sleep now." she stated.

"Want some company?" he asked, not even realizing what he said. That was, until Cheresea smacked him; that's when it dawned on him. "Not like that!" he squeaked, knowing full well he deserved that smack. "I meant if you would prefer to have me… well, act like a dog?"

Cheresea looked at him like she feared for his sanity.

"What I mean with that, is that when it's cold, dogs are really nice, fuzzy heaters. So… I simply thought you might want something warm and alive after the nightmare. … I don't make any sense, right?"

"No, you make perfect sense." Cheresea shook her slightly. "Just as long as we keep our clothes on." she sighed.

"Really?" Trethe chirped. His answer was nothing but a smile.

And so they woke up, cuddled close to each other. That was how they had slept, and, though unbeknownst to them, they would wake up like that many mornings.

****

Aw… the ending was so fluffy! (Picture a cold bird.)

Heehee, please review.


	8. Chapter 8

****

This is funny, might have romance… I own Johnson the Cricket, but nothing else.

"So Chala is obsessed with ruins and cheese, whereas Kral's obsessed with butterflies?" Cheresea inquired.

"Cheese?" Kral said incredulously.

"Butterflies?" Chala's eyes had widened to the point of popping out off her head.

"Ruins?"

"_Butterflies_?"

"You've already said that."

"I know. But it's just so damn girlish!" Chala twitched. "I don't like butterflies, and I'm a girl!"

"Hey! It's not girlish." Kral goes sit in a corner.

"Yes, it is."

"No, it's not!"

"Yes, it is."

"No, it's not!"

"Yes, it is."

And so they continued for an hour in which Trethe earned two black-eyes and a broken nose for hitting on Cheresea, who we all know he is gonna marry.

"All right! It's a girlish hobby that can also be performed by boys, okay?" Chala shouted, drawing everyone's attention.

"Yup!" Kral said.

"GETOFOFFMYDAUGHTER!" Yuan shouted, pale.

See, while Kral and Chala had argued, they'd somehow started a fight which Kral had won, so he now sat on a very frustrated Chala's back, grinning like an idiot.

"Sure thing!" he grinned before getting off…

He should not have turned his back to Chala.

"Whoa! Deep fried Nagithian!" Trethe gaped.

Then I, who will also be known as Brighty, appeared. Why do I call myself Brighty? Because I need the mental boost it is.

"You are aware that most of the people who are reading this has the opinion that you should be with the fried guy over there, right?" Brighty asked. I think I missed a comma in that sentence…

"They WHAT?" everyone shouted. Except for Kral, he was dancing

"Yeah! Though I personally think you'd do well with my demon-OC, Sothar. … Except that he'd probably drive you crazy by the sole fact that he can beat you and is a charmer in the bad-boy section." Brighty scratched her chin.

"If that boy gets anywhere near my daughter, I'm going to kill him." Yuan stated.

"You'd like to kill him anyway!" the crazy authoress chirped.

"Why?"

"While I have the answer in my possession, I do not have the ability to make you understand it."

"I'm one of the smartest people in the universe, how can it possibly be?"

Brighty proceed to say a sentence filled with incoherent words and sudden speeches about her f'ed life. "And after all that, I'd like to delete your memory." silence meets these words. "I just don't how."

Everyone anime falls.

"What about that MIB thing?" Cheresea suggest.

"Nope, been used too often. I know! Hypnosis!"

Brighty tries, and fails, to hypnotize the cast.

"Shoot!" Brighty throws a random brick out the window. Does the brick have a name? No idea, ask it yourself. "I know! I'll have selective memory kick in!"

"Who the hell are you?"

"Oops, too much."

"What do you mean 'You are aware that most of the people who are reading this has the opinion that you should be with the fried guy over there'?"

"Yup, that's perfect. I mean this!" turns on a computer and shows Chala all the different Krala stories plus that skit in Grand Randomness where Kral sings and Chala cast 'Indignation' on all those stupid fan girls. "Roasted fan girls… just the state they're supposed to be in!"

"Aside from the sadistic comment, none of this had any effect on you?" Chala asks, twitching.

"Nope!" Brighty chirps, drawing monkey-resembling doodles on randomly appearing paper. "Maybe some of the earlier skits, but not that one!" stopped drawing doodles.

Kral dances by singing some song or another, everyone staring after him for some time… then selective memory kicked in, and they forgot. Ah, selective memory. There's nothing quite like it.

"How many fics are like this skit?" Chala's twitching worsens.

"Uh… quite a few? Three fan-side stories, if I'm not mistaken, minus my own and Freaky's."

Chala runs away screaming.

"Wow, where did that come from?" Brighty asks, then notices that Kral's still dancing, now singing 'A Pirates life for Me'. "What are you doing? Or rather, why are you doing that?"

"Because… I'm bored?" the Nagithian suggest.

"Sure… she went that way." Brighty points in the direction Chala ran off to, coincidentally it's west and the sun is setting.

"Uh… thanks! See ya!" then he dances off into the sunset.

"To think this all started with me finding out their obsessions." Cheresea mumbled.

"It didn't!" Brighty chirped. "It started with my depression lifting!"

"You've been depressed?" Chala asked, popping out off nowhere. "I find that hard to believe."

"Islandica is good music!"

"Is… landica?"

"Folk music of Iceland! I grew up with it!" her face grew dark. "Though nr. Fourteen isn't any good. So… bad…"

"Okaaay…" Chala looked seriously worried, then somebody clad like a ninja appeared, used a smoke ball, and both he and Chala were gone.

"What just happened to my daughter?" Yuan griped, crawling around the area's ground.

"That was just random ninja #1, he's not going to harm her. Random ninja #3 is a whole different matter." Brighty said in a dismissive voice, looking at a BIG flower.

"There's more than one of those guys?" Yuan whimpered.

"Yup, four. Nr. 1 takes people to some place they're supposed to be, and let's see what #2 does." Brighty pulls a rope, and a whole stage appears, she then pulls a second rope and the curtain is pulled to the sides.

A ninja dances in on the scene, wearing the traditional outfit, except a big, yellow, glittering 2 is painted on it, mask, and a cap, a microphone in hand.

"Oooooh! Bee-di-be-di-be-di-beeeeeeeee!" he sang. "I…"

Then a second person enters the stage, wearing a pink version of Yggdrasil's outfit. "You!" he shouts. "What the hell did you do to my clothing?!"

Complete silence is bestowed upon the world… then Fred hops into the scene, sees what's going on, and starts laughing and pointing.

This, of course, start everyone except for poor random ninja #4, he's growing redder by the moment.

"Hi, guys!" Sari started, having entered. "What are you la-a-a…" she then promptly break down laughing.

May I add that the poor guy has green hair? And that the lining on his jumpsuit is the perfect match for his hair instead of golden.

"Oh, shut up!" the poor ninja huffs, then he turns away pouting.

"WEEEEEH! Whew! Huh, that's a good laugh." Sari giggled.

"Oh no! All this commotion awoke random ninja #3!" Brighty cries, pointing at a dark and mysterious person entering.

The dark person then announces, in a voice much likes Kratos': "'Tis not the time for laughing, it's the time for…"

"DISCO!" random ninja #2 screams before nr. 3 can finish his speech.

"I'm going to kill for this." #3 hisses, turning to his fellow random.

"Oh…" before #2 can swear, Fred pulls #3 hood off.

Everyone gasps as they realize, that he looks like Kratos if the seraph's hair had been black and falling in most charming waves around his face, very much underlining the sharp blue eyes.

#3 slowly turns to look at the cricket, then realizes that a lot of random fan girls had appeared and now stared at him.

"That's Kratos in a disguise!" somebody squeals. "Let's get it all off of him!"

"Oh, schnitzel." #3 sighed, then started running from the crazy mob.

"I don't get why he didn't just blast their bored asses to Jupiter." Brighty stated, then smiled and started humming to some sad tune or another.

"He can do that?" Yuan gapes.

"Yup."

"Hey, what happened to Chala?" Cheresea ask, looking around for her half-elven friend.

#1 appears. "She's currently on a beach." he reports, then disappears.

"Okay…" everyone except Brighty says, said authoress is having a discussion with Raine. She then fall laughing off a chair, still laughing with her legs in the air and her head on the floor.

****

Okay… O.O That last one actually happened.

Review please. And yes, random ninja #3 really has Kratos face, voice, and build in general.


	9. Chapter 9

**I know this is highly unorthodox and you most likely will dislike it, but I had to do this.**

**I put myself in, using the same name I use in my self-insert, which is not my real name, and just sort of makes it appear as though I've been there from the beginning, and talks with Chala.**

**She is my favourite character, but there's something about her I just need to talk to her about, and this is how I imagine it would go.**

**So if this sounds terrible to you, please do not say I did not warn you, and do not leave any flames ^_^'.**

**Oh, yes. It will be in my pov.**

**Anyway, I do not own any of freakyanimegal456's characters, but I do own myself and some of the ideas that will pop up here.**

I grit my teeth in annoyance, knowing that it was going to give me a mayor headache. Chala had just expressed her desire to stay an only child, if she had been lucky, someone else would have bee in the room; as it was, though, I had nothing stopping me from telling her how much I wanted to hit her.

"Chala." I said, getting her attention. "You…" I stopped for a moment, making sure I had her attention. "Are going to be very shocked and insulted about this, but you are a spoiled teenager who cannot look over her own selfish nose!" part of me wondered why I hadn't been grilled yet. "According to psychiatrists, I should be the one with problems seeing things from other peoples point of view, and yet I see egoistical teenagers like yourself complain about your lives, when you have so many people that looks up to you and cares for you. Some even depend on you!"

"Those people are weak and apparently don't know us." Chala interrupted.

"Those people are like dogs or infants, I know! And you can't stand neither because you like your independence. But you know what, there are those people out there who actually like having people looking up to them and depending upon them, because that gives them the feeling of being needed and the chance to make sure that other people will act like decent being rather than like _selfish fools who cannot figure out whether they wants to lay down and die or to kill the rest of society via influence!_" yes, I was definitely mad now.

"And what exactly triggered this unasked for tirade of insults?" the half-elf hissed.

Oddly enough, I wasn't scared or intimidated. "You know what an opportunity you get here? The baby will turn to you even more than its parents when it starts looking for a role-model. If you're not careful, you'll end up with either a shaking, crying, scared-of-everything, suicidal person, or a spoiled brat that spits on and hates the rest of the world. One is practically worthless and the other is just as worthless, but scaring and spiteful to boot. If you're lucky, though, you might get a compassionate person out of it."

"And why should I care?" she hissed, and I think I saw some sparks leaping and dancing around her hand and between her fingers.

"Because you're old enough to be responsible, you wistful brat! Nothing ever returns except perhaps karma, and you can't use that to anything!" with that said, I hurried out the room, I wanted to cry rather than shout now. I had said most of what I needed to say.

I'm not so sure it was the right thing to say it in anger, but I had never felt as compelled to say it as just then.

I walked to the only park in the town, installed and kept by the youngsters who studied botany. This explained why it was as beautiful as it was.

I seated myself under a cherry tree, thinking myself odd for seeking shelter under the most romantic tree rather than the most sheltered one. I leant my head against the trunk, breathing deeply to calm myself.

As I am a rather calm person by nature, it did not take long.

I wasn't normally angry at Chala, maybe just a little tad, but this was one point where I had to admit that I wanted to hit her, shake her, yell at her, and turn her around so she had to face the rest of the world.

No matter how odd it may seem, part of me found her stupid, selfish, and overall… wistful. Sweet Marduk, I had just used one of my favourite words to describe a person I was mad at.

No matter, it was a very befitting word. She seemed to somewhat long for the days where she was neither this smart, nor this mean.

I looked down on my arm and started tracing the belly of it, a few giggles escaping my mouth as the sensitive skin announced it was being tickled. (A/N. n.n' I just love being poetic-descriptive. It's the only right way for words to be used.) There's one upside to being ticklish: you can get yourself a laugh at nothing pretty easily.

Somebody sat down at another side of the tree and I turned my head slightly to catch a glimpse of who it was. I was surprised to see Chala.

"Either you're very mad at me, or you're going to talk to me about my outburst." I said.

"Interesting choice of words, Verity. 'Outburst' is something very few would say about a well-deserved tirade such as that?"

"Huh?" intelligent, Verity, very intelligent. "Since when was any of us normal? I thought we were all crazy twenty-four hours á day, thirteen months á week."

"And how long is a week?" I could have sworn I heard a chuckle.

"Seven weeks." I answered with a grin. I looked up at the sky, somewhat shocked to see that a few hours had elapsed.

This time I definitely heard a snort… though it sounded more like a very sudden gust of wind. "That made absolutely no sense. How can there be seven weeks in one week?"

I twisted and turned a little bit, so I could lay comfortably down whilst looking up at Chala. "That's the whole idea. Confuse everyone so everyone will become crazy. Averagely one in a million is completely without nay form for brain damage or trauma, but that won't last long. 'Cause he'll soon be crazy of all the insane people around him." I frowned. "I know this word in a foreign language that is the equivalent of insane, except it covers a wider ground seeing as it translates directly to mind-sick."

"And why is that a better word?"

"Because it also include mental handicaps. Though because it is the equivalent of insane, it is often misinterpret."

Chala frowned and looked broodingly out at the horizon. "One in a million, eh? And none in our motley crew is that one?"

"Not any longer if ever they were."

"What was that thing with psychiatrists you mentioned earlier?"

"Why so curious?" I asked, leaning on my elbow, knowing full well that this was a very rare moment and opportunity.

"You don't have to answer…" she started."

"I don't mind answering, I just had no reason to expect anyone to be curious about me. I have a mental handicap called asperger syndrome, a weaker form of autism which has the stronger form super-autism. This means that my brain as a matter of fact looks different than other peoples, there's less of some white stuff, it also has anything that's got to do with reading emotions connected to the centre of fear; many cannot look anyone in the eye, while I have the hardest time looking into brown eyes, while every other is easier, though it is very common among aspergers to have evasive eye-contact. Also problems with personal boundaries, such as having too big or being completely unable to see when they've crossed the line. The sense of logic depends on the person, some has a better sense of logic because of the handicap, while others can't see why even the simplest of things makes sense, though the first is more common than the latter. There's also something with a special way of learning, but I cannot recall it at this moment. There is no physical way, other than the way the person acts, on asperger syndrome. Oh, and people with autism is really sought after for computer companies because of some talent that I do not posses. The only thing one has to remember, is that every person is individual, though they have some things in common." I breathed deeply. "Perfectionism is also a common trait."

"Marvellous…" Chala whispered, barely audibly.

"You hold your distance. There is a reason we are excused from the military… loud sounds and many people make us panic. Besides, though it is hereditable, you would be unable to find anything out of the ordinary in my DNA."

A few moments of silence. "Did you rally mean it when you called me stupid?" Chala then whispered.

"Both yes and no." I admitted, leaning on my hands. "You are, no doubt, docile and book-smart, you are also highly intelligent, but there are points where you are so stupid it's aggravating. Sometimes you seem overly reluctant to let go off the past, almost like you wish to return to the days you were younger and less hostile, this is a mental blindness. There's also the way you will not let go off your belief that everyone is bound to hate you, and therefore you act like a…"

"Bitch." Chala interrupted, tensing a little.

"I was going to say immature teen, but we can call you a dog if you like." I said with a shrug. "Whatever we say you are, you act like it to make sure that no can get close enough to hurt you, either because they're all evil and will do that when given the chance, perhaps they may do it unknowingly, or because of what you are. You do know that the people around you couldn't care less? Anyway, that is also a sort of blindness, though it is understandable. What makes me think of you as truly stupid, though, is the way you won't change for anyone. Actually it makes you more selfish than stupid, but I see it as stupidity. You're inflexible by choice and stubbornness rather than because you actually gain anything other than bruises from it, I can be stubborn myself, but I learned it's not worth it all the time, so I learned to be flexible. You are a smart person with a big brain and a good heart, barfy as it sounds, all you need is to bend that stubbornness the right way, and you'll get flexible through it." I turned my head to look at her, expecting her to be looking away from me, instead, she stared straight at me.

I squirmed under the intense glance for a moment. "What?" I the squawked.

"You are perhaps the smartest fourteen year old person I've ever met, excluding myself." she stated.

I squirmed a little again. "I'm not that smart." I muttered. "Just very good at seeing things without thinking too much over them." I sent her a vague smile. "Have you ever seen Gnome?" I randomly asked.

This inquiry got a cocked eyebrow as first response. "Yes."

"Imagine him in a tuxedo." I then said, falling back to the ground and stretching my arms.

"Where in the world did you get _that_ picture from?"

"Dunno, just make mind-pictures when I'm bored. Did you know you would look nice in a really deep dark-purple? Especially if it were a tunic with three-quarter sleeves and another shirt with long sleeves and in a different colour."

"You must get really bored."

"You have no idea. Last week, I dressed most of you guys up as chipmunks. Though not you." no reason to tell her that it was a pink dress. Especially not when it had looked horrible.

"Your imagination is nuts. Pun intended."

I stuck out my tongue. "Bah! That reminds me, never wear pink. It doesn't suit you and it's horrifying colour."

Chala shuddered, for some reason still not frying me, even though I had just confessed to imagining her in pink. "You're so right. Perhaps the only monster I would ever flee from: a big, fluffy, revealing, PINK dress."

"PINK fashionable dress. It's not nearly as bad if it's unpopular, that's at least individualism."

"It's getting worse. How did you know it's not my colour?"

"Blue and pink? That's a horrible clash that gives a horrible purple… and I like purple! And yellow, and green, and silver. And who gave me sugar?"

"Good question. Let's go back before the others starts preparing a speech to scold me with for frying you."

With that, we walked home.

**Chala is OOC, I originally misspelled 'monster' with the Danish word for 'aunt', and mind-sick also comes from Danish. ^_^' And I'm proud of the speech I made about personality. What I said about asperger syndrome is true, and I really do have it. Poor me. (Rolls eyes.)**

**Anyway, I hoped you liked it and didn't think it was too egocentric or something like that. Please review. ^_^**

**P.S. Aspergers are, normally, sound sensitive and averagely prefers quiet places or music over a dinner table.**


End file.
